


Under The Mistletoe

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Christmassy fluff and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

After a few drinks, the bunker seemed a bit more cheery, and you laughed when Sam burst into the library with more shots and singing Slade. You knew he'd never really been one for Christmas, but this year he'd really seemed to get into the swing of things, going along with your idea of a little Christmas Eve party to try and cheer a rather morose Dean up. Kevin had joined you, and Castiel sat at one table looking rather bemused by the whole situation. You'd have invited more people, but it wasn't like the Winchesters had a massive social circle. Somehow though, this seemed like enough.

'Oh I wish it could be Christmas, evereeeeeeee dayayayay!' Sam's voice was off pitch by a horrifying amount, but the smile it brought to Dean's face made it absolutely fine by you to listen to the out of tune hunter as he passed the egg nog around. Given your slight suspicion that the nog was more rum than egg, it was unsurprising when Kevin joined in with the singing, leading to Dean joining in too. All three of them were off key and Kevin didn't really know the words, but the laughter was infectious, so much so that your face hurt a little from smiling.

You looked over at Dean, who was leaning forward, laughing hard, his green eyes glittering in the lamplight of the library. It was nice to see him happy for a change, even if half of it was alcohol induced. In the few months since you'd met the Winchesters and started working with them, you'd grown more than fond of Dean, and seeing his confidence, and his spark being chipped away at by the situations they, and you, faced, was heartbreaking. A sigh escaped your throat as the song changed, and the boys continued to sing with it.

More than fond. Too right. You'd liked Dean since the moment you'd set eyes on him. Probably been in love with him since about five minutes after that. Everything about him captured your attention, from the sexy blue steel pout he pulled every time he was about to fuck shit up, to the goofy grin he got when his brother turned up with his favourite pie. Even his awful singing made you swoon. But you knew it would only ever be a crush for you. Because you were not the type of girl Dean went for. You'd seen the girls he took home, the ones he'd flirted with in front of you. The slim, super model type. The ones who didn't have a few extra pounds around the hips, or the out of control hair. You were more at home in boots and jeans than stilettos and pretty dresses. Your insecurities about your appearance ran deep, especially when it came to Dean Winchester. Or any guy.

Castiel was looking at you strangely, and you pulled yourself from your thoughts just as the Winchester brothers and an intoxicated Kevin launched into the chorus of Elton John's “Step Into Christmas”. You blinked, raising an eyebrow at the angel, who smiled. 'What?' You asked.

'You were staring with an odd look on your face.' He pointed out. 'Was there something you needed to talk about?'

'No.' You blurted out, before clearing your throat and composing yourself. 'No. Nothing.' You held up your empty cup and stood quickly. 'Oh look, we're out of nog again.' You turned away, ignoring the angel holding up a full carton of the nog, making your escape to the kitchen. With a roll of your eyes, you enjoyed the few moments alone, searching for another carton of nog in the refrigerator. When you turned away, your search unfruitful, you jumped at the unexpected sight of Dean leaning against the door. 'Oh!' A nervous giggle escaped you. 'Hey, Dean. I was just looking for more egg nog.'

'Sam took the last of it out.' He grinned, his arms folded across his muscular chest. His voice was a little slurred as he continued to lean, and you shuffled from foot to foot.

'Fair enough.' You gave a small smile, then moved towards him, intent on heading out into the library again. At the door, his hand sprang out, catching you by surprise. Time seemed to slow and the music, combined with Sam's awful singing, continued in the background. Dean pointed a finger upwards, his grin growing.

'Mistletoe.' He whispered, and your eyes locked on the green plant with its white berries, which you didn't remember seeing when you'd walked into the kitchen, but then you'd not noticed much amongst Cas' and Kevin's over enthusiastic decorating of the bunker. 'You know what that means.' Dean leaned in and panic set in for a second, as you stood frozen to the spot. Dean was going to kiss you – you, who'd kissed a grand total of three boys in your life, and never gotten any further than some odd fumbling in darkened closets and bedrooms. You, who was so hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester it _hurt_ at times. You, who he'd never find attractive in a million years, right?

But this was it. His lips were on yours, soft and warm and yielding, and oh god, you were kissing him back. His hands were slipping around your waist, caressing the skin under your top, and suddenly you were, oh, so very self conscious of your body. You pulled away, staring up at him, right into his green eyes and your mouth went dry. Dean looked puzzled for the most part, and you wondered exactly how drunk he was. You'd seen him put away more than he had tonight and still drive.

'Er...' You started and Dean frowned.

'Hey, Y/N...what's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just...' His hands loosened and you took the opportunity to pull away. 'I have to go.'

And you bolted.

*****

Your eyes snapped open, focusing on the wall opposite your bed, and you blinked slowly, last night filtering back to you. The drinking, the singing, the decorations, the mistletoe...oh god...Dean. Dean had kissed you. Dean _friggin_ Winchester had kissed you. And you'd run like a damned wimp. Sure, angry spirits and werewolves you could take down any time of the day, but put you in a room with a damn _cute boy_ and you were as defenceless as a kitten. Last night had been it, your dream on a plate. Maybe an egg nog fuelled plate but it was still on a plate and you'd still gone and completely...

Oh fuck.

You buried your head underneath your pillow and screeched in frustration, the muffled sound echoing around the room. 'Idiot!' You screamed, before launching the pillow across the room, glaring at it where it hit the wall and slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap. With a groan, you sat up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. Your feet hit the carpet and you stomped over to the fallen pillow, before replacing it on the bed. 'I hate you.' You grunted, not sure if you were talking to yourself or the pillow. 'You suck.'

Maybe it was yourself.

A loud sigh escaped you, and you rooted around in the drawers for a clean t-shirt and pants. Within five minutes, you were dressed, and you poked your head out of the bedroom door, wondering if you could make a run for it before the boys woke up. Seeing Dean would be...mortifying right now. Even though a part of you was curious as to why he'd instigated that toe curling, heat inducing kiss, because nothing _that_ good could be caused by mistletoe and egg nog, you were still going to avoid him.

But, you were hungry. And a hungry hunter was frequently a grumpy hunter. You turned away from your bedroom, and headed for the kitchen, hoping the others were still nursing their hangovers. As you walked into the empty room, it suddenly struck you that it was Christmas Day, and a little smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. You turned and left the kitchen, forgetting your rumbling stomach as you walked into the library, spying the little tree Sam and Cas had decorated the night before. There were empty egg nog containers on the desk, and Kevin slept haphazardly in a chair, one arm over his face. The radio was still playing Christmas songs quietly behind him, almost drowned out by his soft snores. You chuckled, quickly moving past him to turn the radio off. Kevin snorted, shifted and went straight back to sleep, and you turned away, your foot hitting something at the bottom of the tree. You frowned, bending down and seeing the small box with your name written on it. Reaching down, you picked the box up, standing straight slowly and staring at the box.

'Merry Christmas.'

Dean's voice made you jump and you looked up, confusion on your face as you looked at him. He smiled, coming a little closer.

'It's not much. I just wanted to get you a little something. For all this.' He gestured with his arms and you looked around.

'I didn't do this. Cas and Sam, and Kevin...they decorated and -'

'I know. But you encouraged them. You instigated it. Sam told me. You wanted to cheer me up.'

You shuffled a little, red staining your cheeks with embarrassment. 'I just...you had a rough year.'

He moved closer, within touching distance and your breath hitched in your throat, his hand reaching out to touch yours as it held the box steady. 'Hasn't exactly been a picnic for any of us. But this...this was really special.' He smiled. 'You made it a real Christmas. Don't think I had one of those in...forever.' He motioned to the box. 'Open it.'

Hesitation stayed your hands for a moment, especially when he pulled his hand away. You bit your bottom lip, then moved, pulling at the coloured paper on the box. It tore easily, and revealed a jewellery box underneath. When you paused, he waited and you finally opened it, revealing a necklace with a charm on it.

'Sammy gave me a necklace once.' He said quietly. 'With a protection charm or something. I thought it was...maybe it's kinda pathetic...'

'Dean...' You stopped him. 'I love it.' You put the box on the table and pulled the necklace out, holding it out to him, a shy smile on your face. 'Would you?' Dean nodded, before taking the necklace. You turned, holding your hair out of the way as he looped the chain around your neck, fastening it. 'Does the charm have any significance?' You asked as he positioned it around your neck, your back still to his chest.

'It does. It stops possession. I have the same symbol tattooed on me. Like you've seen. I wasn't sure if...if you had anything like it.'

'I don't.' You confirmed, letting your hair fall. You didn't turn, your hand on the necklace where it settled in the hollow of your throat. 'It's beautiful.'

'Just like you then.' Dean whispered from behind you and you turned, wide eyed at his remark. He squirmed a little, looking uncomfortable at what he'd said.

'Last night -' You started, acutely aware of the minimal space between you right now. 'Under the mistletoe...' He grinned. 'Was that – I mean, was -' Dean moved, sliding his hand around your neck to pull you into a deep kiss, and you stiffened for a second before relaxing into it, allowing his tongue entrance to the cavern of your mouth as he pulled you closer. His free hand wound around your waist, pulling your body closer to his and your insecurities started to creep up on you again. You pulled away a little, breaking the kiss, and Dean sighed.

'You keep doing that.' He whispered.

'Doing what?' You asked innocently.

'Pulling away from me.' He replied, still holding you close. 'Can't you see that I want you? I've waited, I didn't think you'd feel the same, but last night, I was just...I looked at you, smiling and _enjoying_ yourself and...' He dropped his forehead to rest against yours. 'Fuck, Y/N. Don't tell me this isn't real.'

'No...it's real.' Your voice was quiet, and you smiled a little. 'It's just...I'm not...I'm not your typical girl, Dean. I don't wear pretty things and I'm not skinny, and -' He made a face and you slapped him lightly before continuing. 'And it's not like I have...much...or any experience with guys...' You trailed off as realization hit his face. He knew you were younger than him, of course he knew that but he'd never really considered that you'd _never_... 'It was a personal choice too.' You clarified. 'As well as, you know...just not...' You were flustered now, wondering if he'd be as interested now he knew your little secret.

Instead, a smile spread across Dean's face and he kissed you again. 'That just means I get to be your first and last.' He pulled you closer, and you yelped. 'But I'm not gonna force the issue, if you're not ready.'

'I've been ready for you for a long while, Dean Winchester.' Your voice was breathy as you said it, and you suddenly felt wanton and dirty. His grin became filthy and he picked you up, bridal style, holding you in his arms as he stalked out of the library. 'Dean!' You cried out, laughter tainting your tone as he carried you down the hallway towards his bedroom. 'What are you doing?' Your giggles shook your body. He grinned at you, pushing his door open with his foot.

'I'm gonna make your Christmas Day, sweetheart.' The door slammed shut behind him, and he marched over to the bed, lowering you gently. 'If you want me to, that is.'

'Oh god.' You nodded. 'Dean, I want you.'

'Good.' He pressed his lips to yours again, before covering your body with his. Your hands roamed over his clothed skin, feeling the hard muscle underneath, as his hands did the same to you. When he pushed at your top, attempting to fondle your breasts, you yelped a little, ashamed of your body. He frowned, pulling back. 'Don't.' He begged. 'You're gorgeous, Y/N. You don't need to hide from me.' He kissed you again, and the heat in your belly expanded, and you stopped hindering the progress of his hands. Your t-shirt was flung across the room, joined swiftly by your bra, and Dean turned his attention to your nipples, licking and sucking and pulling noises from your throat that you'd generally never heard anywhere but in pornos. Your skin was flushed with arousal, and it only heightened when he pulled his shirt off, revealing the taut muscles of his stomach and chest, the anti-possession tattoo standing out in the dim light.

'Uh..' You gasped, as he thumbed your nipples, before turning his attention to pulling your pants off, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly, your panties going with them. When you were naked to his gaze, you panicked and tried to cover yourself, only for Dean to pin your wrists.

'I said, don't.' He reiterated. 'You're beautiful.' He kissed your stomach. 'Every inch of you.' He moved further down, kissing your pubic mound. 'Every curve.' A kiss to your left thigh. 'Every part.' A kiss to your right thigh, and your legs parted slightly. His hands left your wrists, spreading your thighs and he bent his head, kissing your clit, making you whimper. 'Even the noises you make.' He smiled, before licking you, bottom to top, making you cry out.

'Dean -' You gasped.

'You wanna cum, baby?' He asked, licking you again and you bucked, nodding almost coherently. He settled his weight, tracing a finger along your slit, his tongue flicking out to tease your clit again, and you cried out once more, the heat in your belly unbearable as he slowly pushed one finger into your tight entrance. You'd never been touched like this before, the only fingers that had touched you there had been your own, and you certainly hadn't inspired these feelings in yourself. As he tongued your clit, he sank his finger inside you, knuckle deep, curving it upwards gently, seeking out your g-spot. When he found it, your body spasmed and you came, clenching down hard on his finger, your juices coating him as he continued to draw your climax from your body using his tongue.

'You're gonna break me.' He whispered, still moving his finger inside you. You cried out, bucking, before going lax, your orgasm strong as it washed through you. Dean smiled, removing his finger and tongue from your womanhood, before propping himself up on his hands, looking down at you. 'You want this?' He asked, seriously. 'If you're not ready...'

'Like I said.' You panted, smiling up at him. 'I've been ready for you for a while.' Dean grinned, before kneeling and unbuckling his jeans. He pushed them down, kicking them off the end of his bed before settling back between your legs. You felt his hard cock prodding at your thigh and your eyes widened. One finger had felt like it was stretching you beyond belief – his cock felt huge in comparison.

'We'll go slowly.' He kissed you gently. 'Any time you need to stop, just tell me.' He smiled, and you nodded, smiling back. He kissed you again, drawing the caress of his lips out as he positioned himself, and pushed in, not even an inch. You gasped, your body tensing at the first penetration, and he froze. 'Relax, baby.' His voice was calming and you nodded, letting him continue. He pushed inside, all the way, and you cried out, half in pleasure and half in pain when he was fully in you.

'Fuck.' You cursed, clinging onto him. His face was scrunched up as he pressed his face against yours.

'You are fucking tight, baby.' He said, his voice strangled. 'Seriously.'

'I've never felt...' You arched your back a little. 'This feels so good.' Your words were more a moan than anything, and you writhed a little, making him groan. It was true; nothing had ever felt this good. He was stretching you, filling you completely and it felt amazing. It felt like you were complete with him. When he moved, pulling out a little way and then pushing back in, you cried out, feeling the heat pool in your belly again before it began to spiral with each slow thrust. 'Dean...' You cried out, feeling that spiral crumble and your body came apart in climax.

'Fuck, Y/N.' He grunted, holding you close as you spasmed and came hard on his cock, tightening around him, pushing him over the edge with you. Hot warmth filled your insides as he grunted out the remainder of his climax, his skin flushed. 'Fuck.' He whispered, finally finished. He pulled out of you, then gathered you into his arms as he pulled the covers around you.

'That was...'

'It'll be better next time.' He said, pressing a kiss to your hair as you snuggled into him.

'Next time?' You asked with a giggle. 'That was amazing.'

'Give me half an hour, and I'll show you amazing.' Dean chuckled, his arms wrapped around you. A sigh escaped him and you turned a little, seeing the contented smile on his face. 'Best Christmas ever.' He said, and you smiled.

It really was.

 


End file.
